memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Upcoming productions
2013 ;February * 20 February - ** IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness Issue 2. ** IDW Publishing's "Hive, Issue 4". * 26 February - ** Pocket TOS novel, Devil's Bargain, by Tony Daniel. ** Universe Publishing reference book, Stuck on Star Trek, by Joe Corroney. ;March * 1 March - Reference book, Star Trek: The Next Generation - On Board the USS Enterprise. * 13 March - IDW Publishing's ''Star Trek'' ongoing #19. * 18 March - Dorling Kindersley reference book, Star Trek: The Visual Dictionary. * 20 March - IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness Issue 3. * 26 March - ** ''Star Trek: Enterprise'' Season 1 Blu-ray collection. ** Pocket TNG eBook, The Stuff of Dreams, by James Swallow. ** Pocket TOS novel, The Weight of Worlds, by Greg Cox. ** [[Star Trek: The Next Generation - Hive (omnibus)|Trade paperback collection of Star Trek: The Next Generation - Hive]], from IDW Publishing. ** IDW Publishing's [[Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 4|fourth collected volume of the ongoing Star Trek comic series]]. ;April * 9 April - Running Press reference book, Star Trek: Phaser * 10 April - IDW Publishing's ''Star Trek'' ongoing #20. * 16 April - ** IDW Publishing hardcover Star Trek: The John Byrne Collection, an anthology of John Byrne's IDW Star Trek work. ** Pocket Books reference book, Star Trek: Classic Quotes - The Next Generation, by Marcus Riley and Ben Robinson. * 17 April - IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness Issue 4. * 23 April - ** Star Trek, a video game from Paramount Digital Entertainment, Namco Bandai, and Digital Extremes. ** How to Speak Klingon, a reference book from Chronicle Books. * 25 April - TNG Season 3 Blu-ray theatrical showings are held. * 30 April - ** TNG Season 3 Blu-ray collection. ** "The Best of Both Worlds" Blu-ray. ** Pocket TOS novel, The Folded World, by Jeff Mariotte. ** [[Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness (omnibus)|Trade paperback collection of Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness]], from IDW Publishing. ** The Star Trek Craft Book by Angie Pedersen. ;May *17 May - scheduled to be released. *21 May - Pocket Books novelization, Star Trek Into Darkness, by Alan Dean Foster. *28 May - **Pocket TOS novel, The Shocks of Adversity, by William Leisner. **''Star Trek Cross-Stitch'' by John Lohman. ;June *18 June - Applause Books reference book, Star Trek FAQ 2.0, by Mark Clark. *25 June - Pocket ENT novel, Rise of the Federation: A Choice of Futures, by Christopher L. Bennett. ;July *9 July - [[Star Trek - Legion of Super-Heroes (omnibus)|Trade paperback collection of Star Trek - Legion of Super-Heroes]], from IDW Publishing. *30 July - Pocket TOS novel, From History's Shadow, by Dayton Ward. ;August *27 August - Revelations and Dust, first book in the Star Trek: The Fall series, by David R. George III. ;September *24 September - The Crimson Shadow, second book in the Star Trek: The Fall series, by Una McCormack. ;October *''A Ceremony of Losses, third book in the ''Star Trek: The Fall series, by David Mack. ;November *''The Poisoned Chalice, fourth book in the ''Star Trek: The Fall series, by James Swallow. ;December *''Peaceable Kingdoms, final book in the ''Star Trek: The Fall series, by Dayton Ward. ;To be announced *TNG Season 4 Blu-ray collection. ;Unknown - on hold *Four original novels set in the alternate reality of - Refugees, by Alan Dean Foster; Seek a Newer World, by Christopher L. Bennett; More Beautiful Than Death, by David Mack; The Hazard of Concealing, by Greg Cox. ;Unknown *''Star Trek: The Experience'' to re-open in Neonopolis Mall, Las Vegas, Nevada. 2014 ;January *Untitled Voyager novel, by Kirsten Beyer. |Pre-1964}} 2999